poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas
Littlefoot's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas is another upcoming Land Before Time/Dr. Seuss crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot All the Whos down in Whoville enjoy celebrating Christmas with much happiness and joy, except for the cynical and misanthropic Grinch (Jim Carrey) the Whos with great wrath and occasionally pulls dangerous and harmful practical jokes on them. As a result, no one likes or cares for him. Meanwhile, six-year-old Cindy Lou (Taylor Momsen) believes everyone is missing the point about Christmas by being more concerned about the gifts and festivities. After finding him mixing up the mail in the post office, Cindy Lou becomes interested in the Grinch and his history, asking everyone what they know about him, and soon discovers that he has a tragic past. The Grinch actually arrived in Whoville by mistake when he was a baby, and was adopted by two elderly sisters. Although he showed some sadistic tendencies as a child, he was rather timid and not the cruel, selfish person he would later become; he was bullied by his classmates (particularly by Augustus May Who, the current Mayor of Whoville) because of his appearance, with the exception of Martha May Whovier, who was courted by both the Grinch and May Who. One Christmas season, he made a gift for Martha, but attempted to shave his face, cutting himself and when the school saw his face covered with shaving tape the next morning, they laughed at him. He lost his temper, went on a rampage and ran away to live on Mt. Crumpit. Cindy Lou, touched by this story, decides to make the Grinch the main participant of the Whobilation, to the great displeasure of Mayor May Who, who reluctantly agrees after pressure from the townspeople, who have been warmed by Cindy Lou's generous spirit. When Cindy Lou goes to Mt. Crumpit and offers an invitation to the Grinch, he turns her down. He gradually changes his mind, however, due to the promise of an award, the presence of Martha at the celebration and the chance to upset the Mayor. Just as the Grinch is enjoying himself and is almost won over, May Who gives him an electric shaver as a present, reminding him of his humiliation at school. May Who then asks Martha to marry him, promising her a new car in return. This causes the Grinch to openly berate the Whos for thinking that Christmas is about gifts that they will just dispose of later, in the hopes of making them too ashamed to celebrate the holiday. He then goes on to ruin the party by burning the Christmas tree with a flamethrower. When he discovers that his attack has not removed the spirit of Christmas from the Whos, the Grinch instead concocts a plan to steal all of their presents while they are sleeping. Creating a Santa suit and sleigh, the Grinch flies around Whoville, stealing all of the Whos' Christmas gifts. He is almost discovered by Cindy Lou, but concocts a lie that allows him to get away. The next day, the Whos discover the Grinch's scheme, and May Who denounces Cindy Lou as the root of this catastrophic disaster. However, her father, Lou Lou Who, finally stands up to him and reminds everyone that they still have the Christmas Spirit and that the principal meaning of Christmas is to spend it with family and friends. The people accept his speech and begin to sing. Hoping that the change of mood would inspire the Grinch, Cindy Lou goes to Mt. Crumpit to find him. The Grinch reveals that he intends to push the stolen gifts off the top of the mountain after he hears the Whos crying. However, instead of crying, he hears the joyful singing of the Whos. Infuriated about the failure of his plan, the Grinch has an epiphany about what Christmas is really about: not material gifts, but spending time with loved ones, an insight that profoundly touches him and causes his heart to grow to three times its original size. When the sleigh full of stolen gifts begins to go over the edge of the cliff, the Grinch desperately tries to save them to no avail. However, when he realizes Cindy Lou has come to wish him a merry Christmas and is in danger of falling off the cliff with the sleigh, the Grinch finds enough strength to lift the sleigh, the gifts and Cindy Lou to safety. After a long descent down Mt. Crumpit, the Grinch returns to Whoville with Cindy and the gifts. He confesses to the burglary and apologizes for his actions towards the Whos, who reconcile with the Grinch. Martha turns down May Who's proposal and decides that she would rather stay with the Grinch instead. The redeemed Grinch starts a new life with the Whos, commemorating the Christmas feast with them in his cave. Trivia *The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi are guest starring in this film. *Both The Land Before Time and How the Grinch Stole Christmas were released by Universal Pictures and featured music scores and songs composed by the late James Horner. The Land Before Time was also first released on Blu-ray on October 13, 2015, the same day How the Grinch Stole Christmas was re-released on the Grinchmas Edition Blu-ray in time for its 15th anniversary. *''Both'' The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea were first released directly on VHS and DVD in 2000, the same year The Black Cauldron was first released on DVD and How the Grinch Stole Christmas was released in theaters. *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' was first released directly on VHS and DVD in 2001, the same year How the Grinch Stole Christmas was first released on VHS and DVD. *Both Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa was first released on DVD and Blu-ray in 2009, the same year How the Grinch Stole Christmas were first released on Blu-ray and The Penguins of Madagascar officially aired on Nickelodeon. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, the Madagascar films, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, and The Black Cauldron. *Yru17 originally planned to make this film, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *This film will be dedicated to the loving memory of James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the real film's music and songs and died in a plane crash and Josh Ryan Evans (1982-2002), who played the young Grinch and died from complications. *Due to the real film's strong language and content, this film will be censored. For instance, the H and B words will both be replaced with the words "heck" and "wicked" and some other content (including the bit where the Grinch is pressed against Martha May Whovier's chest) will be removed to make it more G-rated. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Christmas Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Censored films